Neverland Coconut Cook Off
by FashionLuver98
Summary: Thanks to SeddiexAsully for writing this for me so I'm not so stressed. If you are my regular readers then you know what this is.
1. Jake's POV (Jenny's version)

Me: Hey guys! Here it is The story and author notes by SeddiexAsully aka Jenny.

To Jenny: Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP or this story

Jake's POV

Jake:Yo Ho, the big day is here!  
Today is the Neverland Coconut Cook-off!  
Jake:Do all hands have their cooking supplies  
Cubby & Izzy:Aye Aye Jake!  
Later:  
Skully:Ahoy contestants!Welcome to the Neverland Coconut Cook-off!I hope you brought your tastest recipes 'cause I'am super hungry!  
Skully's the Neverland Coconut Cookoff judge.  
Jake:My dish is the coolest or maybe the coldest!Cocona ice cream!  
Cubby:I'm making mine ooy gooy coconut clusters they're the ooy gooist!  
Wouldn't that be to gooy?  
Mr Smee:I'm preparing yummy coconut smees just like smores only made by me, ooh ha ha.  
Bones:Sharky and me are blending up coconut smoothies.  
Is it just me but are Mr Smee,Bones and Sharky more smarter when they're not with Captain Hook?  
Izzy:I'm popping up a whole pot of a old pirate recipe, coconutty popcorn!  
I'm just staring at Izzy, she is just...gorgous  
Missy the Wonderful:And I'm staring up of collage witches bru with a secret magical ingrediant and some lemon sest.  
They all sound yummy!  
Skully:They all sound great but only the chef with today's tastiest coconut recipe will win the golden spoon.  
I want the golden spoon, oh great I sound like Captain Hook but I want it!Oh great here comes trouble,luckly Skully grab it away from Hook.  
Captain Hook:Ur ur ur, blast and barnicles!  
Skully:Well looky here,a sneaky snook,trying to steal the spoon of prise!  
Captain Hook:Nonsense, I was just going to borrow it.  
*Saractic*Yeah you're just going to borrow it.  
Skully:May the best Coconut winner win!  
I will be the one to win!  
Later:  
Skully:Utensils down,time for the judge,thats me to descide which cake is delicous!  
What is Hook doing?  
Captain Hook:*Whispering*Quite down you blastered bird,my coconut supflae is delical,any loud noise may corse it to flop!  
WHAT'S HAPPENING?!  
Jake:Everybody take cover!  
Is that a Supflae monster?!  
Bones:We wasn't going to eat you,we promise!  
Oh great now he's not smart again (Me:Hey what was that for? Jake:Because when Hook wan't around he was smart but now he's not. Me:Oh okay...)  
Captain Hook:Oh you flounding fools;what kind of magic recipe book, did you steal for me?  
Missy the Wonderful witch:So that what happened,urr,you stole my recipe book and used it to make a huge supflae and I can still use my wand...err.  
Well that didn't work.  
What is Izzy doing?!  
Izzy:You big bully,you leave my maties alone!  
Ur oh...  
Izzy:Woah!Ur yeah,yay hey no way,this is an emegency but I can't reach my pixie dust!  
IZZY!He's kidnapping her!  
I'm coming to rescue her!  
Jake:Don't worry Izz, we'll save ya!  
I was too busy worrying about Izzy, I didn't hear what Missy the Wonderful Witch said to Cubby.  
Later:  
What is he doing with her on Belch Mountain...uh oh!  
Cubby:Hot Coconuts,the heat from the volcanoe can cook him more and make him even bigger!  
Yes Cubby we know...wait WHAT?!  
Jake:Maybe the bad case of ice cream brainfreeze him to slow down!  
This better work,if it's don't I think I might go insane!  
Jake:Hey Supflae monster!Wants a scoop or six?Ah Ah Ah Ah!  
Hey,it's working!  
Izzy:Brainfreeze,way to go Jake!  
Thanks Izz!  
Okay now I think it's waring off.  
Cubby:Maybe my coconut clusters will slow him down,it will stick to his feet to the ground.  
I'm trusting you Cubby,I'am about 50% to go insane!  
Cubby:Hey Big Puffy feets,have some ooy gooy coconut clusters!  
It's working!It's working!It's working!  
Missy the Wonderful Witch:Careful!Don't get to close!Take it from me,he can goo us too!  
It's not WORKING!Cubby,I trusted you!  
Izzy:Sorry guys but Cubby's coconut clusters didn't work!  
He's taking her up to the top of BELCH MOUNTAIN!  
Skully:Crispy crackers that bubbling beast is taking Izzy to top of belch moutain!  
This is no time for a cracker catchphrase Skully,we got bigger problems right now!  
Cubby:We gotta stop him!  
Cubby looks worried but I'm more worried about Izzy!  
Then that reminded me something.  
Jake:Urr...remember when what Hook said loud noises can corse supflae to flop!  
I've got an idea!  
Jake:I've got an idea!Come on to the top of belch moutain!  
He better not throw her into the volcanoe!  
Jake:Izz!We need to use your coconuty popcorn to make a loud noise!  
Izzy:Great idea Jake...  
Thanks Izz...again!  
Izzy:But I left it all at the cook-off!  
Before I said anything Skully came to the rescue!  
Skully:I'm on my way!  
Later:  
Skully is just in time!  
I know this is gonna be noisey  
Jake:Everyone cover your ears!  
I thought Izzy was gonna fall.  
Izzy:Hey...it worked.  
Of corsed it did!  
Jake:Awesome!  
Cubby:A handful of this popcorn!It's Poptastic (Me:I know it doesn't make sense.)  
That's a good one!  
Skully:Hmm...as judge I hear by award the spoon of prise to Izzy!  
Way to go Izz!  
Wait you didn't taste ours!Oh well it's just a prise!  
Later:  
Izzy:I got the spoon of Pride but where is it?  
Yeah...where is it?  
Cubby:I borrowed it to make another batch of my ooy gooy coconuts clusters but it's stucked, I need a little help.  
We'll help you Cubby.  
Cubby:Hrrrr...hehehe!

Me: Ok so i hope you enjoyed it. I sure enjoyed it and I'll see ya'll tomorrow.


	2. Jake's POV (my version)

Me: Hey guys heres my version of the episode. Hope you enjoy. Also i have a fever and I'm pale today according to my mom.

To Victoria: Happy birthday Victoria!

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP if i did it would suck.

Jake:Yo Ho, the big day is here!

If you're wondering what it is. Its the Coconut Cook off!

Jake:Do all hands have their cooking supplies

Cubby & Izzy:Aye Aye Jake!

Later:

Skully:Ahoy contestants!Welcome to the Neverland Coconut Cook-off!I hope you brought your tastest recipes 'cause I'am super hungry!

Oh yeah forgot to mention, Skully's the judge.

Jake:My dish is the coolest or maybe the coldest!Cocona ice cream!

Cool i made a pun!

Cubby:I'm making mine ooy gooy coconut clusters they're the ooy gooist!

No offense Cubby but We don't like those. We meaning Me and Izzy.

Mr Smee:I'm preparing yummy coconut smees just like smores only made by me, ooh ha ha.

You're terrible at jokes Mr Smee. You know i might just be criticizing everyone today.(Me: I'm going through a girl thing right now so I'm moody,tired,hungry and cramping)

Bones:Sharky and me are blending up coconut smoothies.

Im not really surprised they can cook. They make music a lot, who's to say they can't doing anything else too.

Izzy:I'm popping up a whole pot of a old pirate recipe, coconutty popcorn!

Grreaatttt... I'm staring again. Shes too beautiful i cant help but stare at her all day. Lets just hope she doesn't know that.

Missy the Wonderful:And I'm staring up of collage witches bru with a secret magical ingrediant and some lemon sets.

Should i be concerned?

Skully:They all sound great but only the chef with today's tastiest coconut recipe will win the golden spoon.

I want the golden spoon, oh great I sound like Captain Hook but I want it!Oh great here comes trouble,luckly Skully grab it away from Hook.(me: Jenny i liked this so i kept it)

Captain Hook:Ur ur ur, blast and barnicles!

Skully:Well looky here,a sneaky snook,trying to steal the spoon.

Nice one Skully!

Captain Hook:Nonsense, I was just going to borrow it.

*Saractic*Yeah you're just going to borrow it.(me: i liked this too)

Skully:May the best Coconut winner win!

I hope Izzy wins.

Later:

Skully:Utensils down,time for the judge,thats me to descide which cake is delicious!

Yes Skully we know you're the judge. Hook what the heck are you doing?!

Captain Hook:*Whispering*Quite down you blastered bird,my coconut supflae is delicate,any loud noise may corse it to flop!

What the heck?!

Jake:Everybody take cover!

What is that thing!

Bones:We wasn't going to eat you,we promise!

That doesn't even make sense!

Captain Hook:Oh you flounding fools;what kind of magic recipe book, did you steal for me?

Missy the Wonderful witch:So that what happened,urr,you stole my recipe book and used it to make a huge supflae and I can still use my wand...err.

Izzy what are you doing?! Dont!

Izzy:You big bully,you leave my maties alone!

Izzy!

Izzy:Woah! yeah,yay hey no way,this is an emegency but I can't reach my pixie dust!

IZZY! DONT WORRY IZZ I WILL FIND YOU! I will always find you.(me: Hehe OUAT reference)

Jake:Don't worry Izz, we'll save ya!

I was too busy worrying about Izzy, I didn't hear what Missy the Wonderful Witch said to Cubby.(me: I liked this as well)

Later:

WHERES HE GOING WITH HER?!(Me: Jakes FURIOUS thats why there is caps lock for the next few minutes)

Cubby:Hot Coconuts,the heat from the volcanoe can cook him more and make him even bigger

Jake:Maybe the bad case of ice cream brainfreeze him to slow down!

I MUST GET TO IZZY!

Jake:Hey Supflae monster!Wants a scoop or six?Ah Ah Ah Ah!  
Hey,it's working!

DONT WORRY IZZ IM COMIN FOR YA!

Izzy:Brainfreeze,way to go Jake!

Thank you my love!

Oh no its wearing off!

Cubby:Maybe my coconut clusters will slow him down,it will stick to his feet to the ground.

Cubby:Hey Big Puffy feets,have some ooy gooy coconut clusters!

Missy the Wonderful Witch:Careful!Don't get to close!Take it from me,he can goo us too!

DONT DISTRACT HIM MISTY!

Izzy:Sorry guys but Cubby's coconut clusters didn't work!

He's taking her up to the top of BELCH MOUNTAIN! HANG ON IZZY IM COMING!

Skully:Crispy crackers that bubbling beast is taking Izzy to top of belch mountain!

This is no time for a cracker catchphrase Skully,we got bigger problems right now!(Me: I also liked this)

Cubby:We gotta stop him

Jake:Uh...remember what Hook said loud noises can corse supflae to flop!

I hope this works.

Jake:I've got an idea!Come on to the top of belch moutain!

HEY STUPOD MONSTER LET GO OF HER!

Izzy:*in thoughts* I hate being the damsel in distress. This is so minnie mouse 1930's.

You wont be a damsel in distress for long Izz.

Jake:Izz!We need to use your coconuty popcorn to make a loud noise!

Izzy:Great idea Jake...

Izzy:But I left it all at the cook-off!

Skully to the rescue apparently!

Skully:I'm on my way!

Skully you're just in time to witness an execution! Did i really just say that?(me: Yep! I'm gonna shut up now)

I know this is gonna be noisy

Jake:Everyone cover your ears!

Luckily I got Izz before she fell.

Izzy:Hey...it worked.

Jake:Awesome!

Cubby:A handful of this popcorn!It's Poptastic!

That's not even a word!

Skully:Hmm...as judge I hear by award the spoon prize to Izzy!

I knew she could do it.

Later:

Izzy:I got the spoon but where is it?

Hey where'd it go?

Cubby:I borrowed it to make another batch of my ooy gooy coconuts clusters but it's stucked, I need a little help.

Cubby:Hrrrr...hehehe!

Cubby!

Me: I hope you enjoyed my version. And see ya'll tomorrow.


	3. Izzy's POV

Me: Hey guys heres Izzy's Pov and tomorrow a new chapter of Loves faithful vow will be up. So have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP if i did Jizzy would be together forever!

Jake:Yo Ho, the big day is here!

Its not that big.

Jake:Do all hands have their cooking supplies

Cubby & Izzy:Aye Aye Jake!

I cant wait to kick these boys butts! Uh i mean good luck guys. Hehehe.

Later:

Skully:Ahoy contestants!Welcome to the Neverland Coconut Cook-off!I hope you brought your tastest recipes 'cause I'am super hungry!

Skully you wont be able to eat all that!

Jake:My dish is the coolest or maybe the coldest!Cocona ice cream!

*rolls eyes* Jakey you think your puns are cool but they aren't. No one on this island is good with puns!

Cubby:I'm making mine ooy gooy coconut clusters they're the ooy gooist!

Ewww!

Mr Smee:I'm preparing yummy coconut smees just like smores only made by me, ooh ha ha.

See what i mean?

Bones:Sharky and me are blending up coconut smoothies.

Im not really surprised they can cook. They make music a lot, who's to say they can't doing anything else too.

Izzy:I'm popping up a whole pot of a old pirate recipe, coconutty popcorn!

Oh i hope I don't mess this up.

Missy the Wonderful:And I'm staring up of collage witches bru with a secret magical ingrediant and some lemon sets.

Should i be concerned?

Skully:They all sound great but only the chef with today's tastiest coconut recipe will win the golden spoon.

Captain Hook:Ur ur ur, blast and barnicles!

Skully:Well looky here,a sneaky snook,trying to steal the spoon.

Ok now that was funny.

Captain Hook:Nonsense, I was just going to borrow it.

*Saractic*Sure you were!

Skully:May the best Coconut winner win!

Later:

Skully:Utensils down,time for the judge,thats me to descide which cake is delicious!

Yes Skully we know you're the judge. Hook what the heck are you doing?!

Captain Hook:*Whispering*Quite down you blastered bird,my coconut supflae is delicate,any loud noise may corse it to flop!

Shiver me timbers!

Jake:Everybody take cover!

What is that thing!

Bones:We wasn't going to eat you,we promise!

That doesn't even make sense!

Captain Hook:Oh you flounding fools;what kind of magic recipe book, did you steal for me?

Missy the Wonderful witch:So that what happened,urr,you stole my recipe book and used it to make a huge supflae and I can still use my wand...err.

I have to stop this thing.

Izzy:You big bully,you leave my maties alone!

Izzy:Woah! yeah,yay hey no way,this is an emegency but I can't reach my pixie dust!

Jake:*in thoughts* DONT WORRY IZZ I WILL FIND YOU! I will always find you

Do you promise? I know i wont get an answer. He can't hear me.

Jake:Don't worry Izz, we'll save ya!

Later:

Izzy:Brainfreeze,way to go Jake!

Oh no its wearing off!

Cubby:Maybe my coconut clusters will slow him down,it will stick to his feet to the ground.

*Sarcastic* yeah that'll work.

Cubby:Hey Big Puffy feets,have some ooy gooy coconut clusters!

Missy the Wonderful Witch:Careful!Don't get to close!Take it from me,he can goo us too!

DONT DISTRACT HIM MISTY! IM IN PERIL HERE!

Izzy:Sorry guys but Cubby's coconut clusters didn't work!

Oh no not again!

Skully:Crispy crackers that bubbling beast is taking Izzy to top of belch mountain!

Somebody help!

Cubby:We gotta stop him

Jake:Uh...remember what Hook said loud noises can cause the supflae to flop!

I hope this works.

Jake:I've got an idea!Come on to the top of belch moutain!

Jake:*in thoughts*HEY STUPOD MONSTER LET GO OF HER!

I hate being the damsel in distress. This is so minnie mouse 1930's.

Wait did Jake just call it stupid?

Jake:Izz!We need to use your coconuty popcorn to make a loud noise!

Izzy:Great idea Jake...

Izzy:But I left it all at the cook-off!

Skully to the rescue ironically!

Skully:I'm on my way!

I know this is gonna be loud very loud.

Jake:Everyone cover your ears!

Izzy:Hey...it worked.

Jake:Awesome!

Cubby:A handful of this popcorn!It's Poptastic!

That's not even a word!

Skully:Hmm...as judge I hear by award the spoon prize to Izzy!

Yay!

Later:

Izzy:I got the spoon but where is it?

Hey where'd it go?

Cubby:I borrowed it to make another batch of my ooy gooy coconuts clusters but it's stucked, I need a little help.

Cubby:Hrrrr...hehehe!

Cubby!

Me: I hope you enjoyed. And see ya'll tomorrow.


	4. Cubby's POV

Me: Hey guys here's Cubby's POV and tomorrow Loves faithful vow will be updated. The day after tomorrow Skully's POV will be up.

To Victoria: Yes I'm feeling better although on Tuesday i had pink eye. But I'm ok now.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP if i did it would suck.

Jake:Yo Ho, the big day is here!

Its the Coconut Cook off! YEAH! COCONUTS!

Jake:Do all hands have their cooking supplies

Cubby & Izzy:Aye Aye Jake!

Especially me!

Later:

Skully:Ahoy contestants!Welcome to the Neverland Coconut Cook-off!I hope you brought your tastest recipes 'cause I'am super hungry!

I wanna win i wanna win i wanna win!

Jake:My dish is the coolest or maybe the coldest!Cocona ice cream!

*rolls eyes*

Cubby:I'm making mine ooy gooy coconut clusters they're the ooy gooist!

jake:*in thoughts*No offense Cubby but We don't like those. We meaning Me and Izzy.

Cubby:*in thoughts to Jake* you said you like it!

Jake:* in thoughts to Cubby* i said that to humor you!

Mr Smee:I'm preparing yummy coconut smees just like smores only made by me, ooh ha ha.

Wow that was... I just don't have the words. It was bad I'll say that.

Bones:Sharky and me are blending up coconut smoothies.

they can cook?

Izzy:I'm popping up a whole pot of a old pirate recipe, coconutty popcorn

Missy the Wonderful:And I'm staring up of collage witches bru with a secret magical ingrediant and some lemon sets.

Should we be concerned?

Skully:They all sound great but only the chef with today's tastiest coconut recipe will win the golden spoon.

Hook is so weird.

Captain Hook:Ur ur ur, blast and barnicles!

Skully:Well looky here,a sneaky snook,trying to steal the spoon.

Nice one Skully!

Captain Hook:Nonsense, I was just going to borrow it.

*Saractic*Yeah you're just going to borrow it.

Skully:May the best Coconut winner win!

I WANNA WIN!(Me: Dude we get your point)

Later:

Skully:Utensils down,time for the judge,thats me to descide which cake is delicious!

Yes Skully we know you're the judge. You've only mentioned it 30 times!

Captain Hook:*Whispering*Quite down you blastered bird,my coconut supflae is delicate,any loud noise may corse it to flop!

What?!

Jake:Everybody take cover!

What is that thing!

Bones:We wasn't going to eat you,we promise!

That doesn't even make sense!

Captain Hook:Oh you flounding fools;what kind of magic recipe book, did you steal for me?

Missy the Wonderful witch:So that what happened,urr,you stole my recipe book and used it to make a huge supflae and I can still use my wand...err.

Izzy what are you doing?! What is she doing!

Izzy:You big bully,you leave my maties alone!

How imbarssing a girl is defending us.

Izzy:Woah! yeah,yay hey no way,this is an emegency but I can't reach my pixie dust!

Poor Jake I wouldn't want to be him right now.

Jake:Don't worry Izz, we'll save ya!

I was too busy worrying about Izzy, I didn't hear what Missy the Wonderful Witch said to Me.

Later:

Jakes FURIOUS. That monster better watch out.

Cubby:Hot Coconuts,the heat from the volcanoe can cook him more and make him even bigger

Jake:Maybe the bad case of ice cream brainfreeze him to slow down!

Jake:*in thoughts*I MUST GET TO IZZY!

dude calm down you'll get her.

Jake:Hey Supflae monster!Wants a scoop or six?Ah Ah Ah Ah!Hey,it's working!

Yeah he's desperate.

Izzy:Brainfreeze,way to go Jake!

Oh no its wearing off!

Cubby:Maybe my coconut clusters will slow him down,it will stick to his feet to the ground.

Cubby:Hey Big Puffy feets,have some ooy gooy coconut clusters!

See they're useful!

Missy the Wonderful Witch:Careful!Don't get to close!Take it from me,he can goo us too!

DONT DISTRACT ME MISTY!

Izzy:Sorry guys but Cubby's coconut clusters didn't work!

He's taking her up to the top of BELCH MOUNTAIN!

Skully:Crispy crackers that bubbling beast is taking Izzy to top of belch mountain!

This is no time for a cracker catchphrase Skully,we got bigger problems right now!

Cubby:We gotta stop him

Jake:Uh...remember what Hook said loud noises can corse supflae to flop!

I hope this works.

Jake:I've got an idea!Come on to the top of belch moutain!

Jake:* in thoughts*HEY STUPOD MONSTER LET GO OF HER!

Izzy:*in thoughts* I hate being the damsel in distress. This is so minnie mouse 1930's.

ok let me get this straight. Jake called the monster Stupid and Izzy is complaining about being a damsel in distress.

Jake:Izz!We need to use your coconuty popcorn to make a loud noise!

Izzy:Great idea Jake...

Izzy:But I left it all at the cook-off!

Skully to the rescue apparently!

Skully:I'm on my way!

I know this is gonna be noisy

Jake:Everyone cover your ears!

Luckily Jake got Izzy before she fell.

Izzy:Hey...it worked.

Jake:Awesome!

Cubby:A handful of this popcorn!It's Poptastic!

Jake:*in thoughts*That's not even a word!

It is to me!

Skully:Hmm...as judge I hear by award the spoon prize to Izzy!

*throws fit because he lost*

Later:

Izzy:I got the spoon but where is it?

Cubby:I borrowed it to make another batch of my ooy gooy coconuts clusters but it's stucked, I need a little help.

Cubby:Hrrrr...hehehe!

They look mad, so I'ma run now.

Me: I hope you enjoyed. And see ya'll tomorrow.


	5. Skully's POV

Me: Hey guys. I'm listening to Avril Lavigne right now just a bunch of her songs so dont ask me what songs. Any way lets get to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP if i did Jizzy would be together forever!

Jake:Yo Ho, the big day is here!

If you're wondering what it is. Its the Coconut Cook off!

Jake:Do all hands have their cooking supplies

Cubby & Izzy:Aye Aye Jake!

Later:

Skully:Ahoy contestants!Welcome to the Neverland Coconut Cook-off!I hope you brought your tastest recipes 'cause I'am super hungry!

Oh yeah I'm the judge!

Jake:My dish is the coolest or maybe the coldest!Cocona ice cream!

That was a bad pun.

Cubby:I'm making mine ooy gooy coconut clusters they're the ooy gooist!

No offense Cubby but those are really gross.

Mr Smee:I'm preparing yummy coconut smees just like smores only made by me, ooh ha ha.

You're terrible at jokes Mr Smee. In fact everyone is.

Bones:Sharky and me are blending up coconut smoothies.

Im not really surprised they can cook.

Izzy:I'm popping up a whole pot of a old pirate recipe, coconutty popcorn!

Haha Jake is staring again.

Missy the Wonderful:And I'm staring up of collage witches bru with a secret magical ingrediant and some lemon sets.

Should i be concerned?

Skully:They all sound great but only the chef with today's tastiest coconut recipe will win the golden spoon.

I grabbed it away from Hook. I'm not surprised he would try to take it.

Captain Hook:Ur ur ur, blast and barnicles!

Skully:Well looky here,a sneaky snook,trying to steal the spoon.

Captain Hook:Nonsense, I was just going to borrow it.

*Saractic*Yeah you're just going to borrow it. Because you always do.

Skully:May the best Coconut winner win

Later:

Skully:Utensils down,time for the judge,thats me to descide which cake is delicious!

Hook what the heck are you doing?!

Captain Hook:*Whispering*Quite down you blastered bird,my coconut supflae is delicate,any loud noise may corse it to flop!

That hurt!

Jake:Everybody take cover!

What is that thing!

Bones:We wasn't going to eat you,we promise!

That doesn't even make sense!

Captain Hook:Oh you flounding fools;what kind of magic recipe book, did you steal for me?

Missy the Wonderful witch:So that what happened,urr,you stole my recipe book and used it to make a huge supflae and I can still use my wand...err.

Izzy what are you doing?! what is she doing!

Izzy:You big bully,you leave my maties alone!

Izzy:Woah! yeah,yay hey no way,this is an emegency but I can't reach my pixie dust!

Wow Jake looks really in a panic.

Jake:Don't worry Izz, we'll save ya!

Later:

He's furious!

Cubby:Hot Coconuts,the heat from the volcanoe can cook him more and make him even bigger

Jake:Maybe the bad case of ice cream brainfreeze him to slow down!

Jake:Hey Supflae monster!Wants a scoop or six?Ah Ah Ah Ah!Hey,it's working!

Yeah he's gone insane.

Izzy:Brainfreeze,way to go Jake!

Oh no its wearing off!

Cubby:Maybe my coconut clusters will slow him down,it will stick to his feet to the ground.

Cubby:Hey Big Puffy feets,have some ooy gooy coconut clusters!

Missy the Wonderful Witch:Careful!Don't get to close!Take it from me,he can goo us too!

Izzy:Sorry guys but Cubby's coconut clusters didn't work!

He's taking her up to the top of BELCH MOUNTAIN!

Skully:Crispy crackers that bubbling beast is taking Izzy to top of belch mountain!

Well i just stated the obvious.

Cubby:We gotta stop him

Jake:Uh...remember what Hook said loud noises can corse supflae to flop!

Jake:I've got an idea!Come on to the top of belch moutain!

Jake:Izz!We need to use your coconuty popcorn to make a loud noise!

Izzy:Great idea Jake...

Izzy:But I left it all at the cook-off!

I'll get it!

Skully:I'm on my way!

Jake:*in thought* Skully you're just in time to witness an execution! Did i really just say that?

Poor Jake...

Jake:Everyone cover your ears!

Luckily Jake got Izzy before she fell.

Izzy:Hey...it worked.

Jake:Awesome!

Cubby:A handful of this popcorn!It's Poptastic!

That's not a word!

Skully:Hmm...as judge I hear by award the spoon prize to Izzy!

Later:

Izzy:I got the spoon but where is it?

Hey where'd it go? Did i spend time giving her that for nothing?!

Cubby:I borrowed it to make another batch of my ooy gooy coconuts clusters but it's stucked, I need a little help.

Cubby:Hrrrr...hehehe!

Cubby!

Me: I hope you enjoyed . And see ya'll tomorrow for another chapter of Loves faithful vow.


	6. AN MOST IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE EVER

Me: Hey guys. I have some bad news for you. I will no longer be writing stories, my writing phase is over. It was just a phase. Also during the summer in 2 months i will be doing ONE story on my Wattpad i don't know the name yet but it will be up this summer.

To Victoria: On Wattpad i will be able to talk to you like i do with Jenny, if you get a Wattpad account. My penname is Swiftiemonster98 if you want to message me Victoria.

To my other readers: Thank you all for the love and support of my stories so bye!


End file.
